dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dungeon/Docking
The Docking bug has been fixed. Summary The Dungeon Habitat is a reward for completing Part II of The Dungeon quest event. Once you get the habitat, it can host the same dragons as a dark habitat but has the stats of a big sea habitat. It is located between the Lava island and Ivory island. You can dock it on an island, but it can not be returned to it's off-shore position. Current progress I have deliberately docked the Dungeon Habitat. Here is a video demonstrating the bug. At the Social point forums, I have found threads that contacting Social Point can correct this. I can't confirm this. Other threads: Can-t-move-dungeon-island-back-to-normal-spot!!!-can-only-be-placed-on-island I have a pending support ticket. No response yet. I have also created a thread of my own HERE. In classic Pete fashion, I yelled at them and then had to apologize. Pending Bug Fix As of June 14, 2013, an Admin at the Social Point forum assures me this bug is being addressed. Apparently, this bug fix will prevent this from happening to anyone else. Players who already have the bug will still need to file support tickets to have this corrected. Later that night, another admin who I'd spoken with replied and added that it may take 10-14 days. He says that he's heard of similar bugs being corrected, but nothing I could confirm. It is likely that individual tickets are being ignored in the light that a blanket fix is impending. Tomorrow, my ticket will be 14 days old. Still no response. Badpeteno (talk) 02:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) MAJOR UPDATE: My island has been manually put back by Social Point. They have asked me to let you all know that we can expect a full fix within the week. Bug Mechanics Apparently, the game was designed so nothing can move off the islands. As a result, once it's on the island, it's stuck. According to Jerry999, an Admin at the Social Point Forums, this may be caused a choice in the original game design. He suggests that objects such as habitats were never meant to be able to move off the islands, and by oversight, the Dungeon Habitat could be moved. Docked Habitat Attributes It is not known if this is a bug or deliberate, but crystals do not appear to affect dragons in the Dungeon Habitat when it is off shore. A docked Dungeon Habitat can benifit from crystals, but has lower caps than a normal big dark habitat. Docked blocked.png Docked crystals.png Besides possibly as decoration, there is no benifit to docking the Dungeon Habitat. It's only advantage in game mechanics is that it is off shore, and this is lost when docking. While the Dungeon Habitat occupies the same space as a normal big habitat, it hovers above the ground and obstructs anything behind it from being clicked on. For this reason, it is advised it be as far back on the island as possible. Bug History This bug was first brought to the attention of the wiki on May 31, 2013 by Vrtnarka. It was initially dismissed as hacking, but was recognized for what it was as more users began to report it. How to Create a Support Ticket #Below your open Dragon City instance, select your language and click GO. #A new tab will open. Scroll all the way to the bottom. #Where it says "Did this answer your question?" click NO. #Fill in the information-- add a picture if you have one. #Check your email for a confirmation that the ticket has been received. report 1.png support 2.png support 3.png support 4.png support reply.png Category:Mini-Games